All The Things She Had And More
by doCHAI
Summary: Lilian Garcia is living a carefree life but one accident changes her life. Will she be able to handle her new found responsibility? JohnLilian RandyTrish
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is actually my first time to write here. Anyway, just like all of you, I disclaim. Come to think of it, I think I can claim Cassandra and Brian but I would rather not. Hope you enjoy my first story.**

XOXOXOXOXO

Lilian Garcia was having a normal day. A lunch in a fancy restaurant with her co-workers at Gucci – although they don't eat that much – was what they normally do when they don't have too much work. She works as the Executive-in-Charge of the photo shoots they held for a new collection, a job she always dreamed of. But that afternoon, she received a phone call that would change her entire young and carefree life.

"Lilian, you've got to come here right now," she heard her older sister Trish says on the other line.

"But Trish, you know I can't just do that. I've got some work to do. I can't just leave," she said, wondering why Trish's voice is trembling. She knew well that Trish is a strong woman and her voice doesn't normally tremble like that. "Trish, what's wrong? You don't sound like you're okay," she asked as she was starting to feel something wasn't right.

"Victoria and her husband died," her sister's voice broke down into clear sobs.

Lilian couldn't believe what she just heard. _She can't be dead. They both can't be dead. _Then, after a few seconds, she started to ask, "How?"

"They were involved in a car accident, on their way to get Cassandra for lunch," Trish explained, now a calmer than she was earlier.

_Oh, Cassandra. _Lilian's thoughts turned to her as she suddenly remembered her only niece. Their parents were at South Carolina and Chris Benoit was an orphan. _Who would take care of Cassandra now?_ "I'll be there as soon as I can," with that, she hanged up the phone.

XOXOXOXOXO

Lilian started driving towards Newark, New Jersey. It was where her two sisters live. She prefers New York because it was closer to her dreams. Among the three, she was the one who has the highest of dreams. And now, she works at Gucci, something that she dreamed of her whole life. She still has a good relationship with her sisters. She makes sure she goes to Newark every time there is a holiday. Every time she does so, she has a lot of paper bags with her; she always has something for everyone. This time, that's not the case, she didn't expect herself to be driving towards Newark that afternoon. It was much unexpected. As well as the news that Victoria and Chris died in a car accident.

There were lots of things going on her mind right now. She's a lot worried about Cassandra. The poor little girl is probably crying right now. Not having an idea what would happen next to her life. But something in her heart told her that Trish might've already calmed her down or just told her that her mommy and daddy are watching her from the heaven. When she arrived, she found out that none of the things she thought happened.

When she arrived, it was already a bit dark. It seems that there was no one in the house. It was so quiet. She went to the living room and started calling for someone, "Hello?" she said, loud enough to be heard throughout the entire house.

Then, Trish came running towards her from the kitchen. "Oh, Lil, thank God you arrived," Trish said, hugging her.

Lilian could tell that Trish was done crying. Victoria, being the eldest of the three, always had their back and taught them all the things they needed to know. It was hard for her to accept what had just happened but she has to. She also knows that Trish feels the same way. The fact was, she too was already done crying. On her way there, she didn't realize that she was crying until the road became a blur. She stopped for a while on the shoulder of the highway. Then for a few minutes, she wiped away her tears, remembering there was someone who needed her.

"Cassandra, how is she?" Lilian asked.

"I wish I could tell you she's fine and that she's already asleep but she's not. She won't eat a thing and she doesn't even cry. I think you should talk to her. I mean, you're natural when it comes to kids," Trish explained.

"Okay, I'll go check on her," Lilian said, walking towards Cassandra's room.

XOXOXOXOXO

She went inside a dark room. The lights weren't turned on. Then, on the bed, she saw a big man sitting. It was Randy Orton, Trish's husband.

"Lilian, thank God you're here. I've been sitting here for over an hour, taking turns with Trish. The little girl won't budge," he said as he stood up.

"Where is she?" Lilian asked as she looked around the room not seeing a figure of a little girl.

"She's sitting under the clothes in the closet," Randy informed her.

"She's in a closet?" Lilian asked, surprised.

"Don't worry, it's not closed, even though I'm sitting here, I'm positive it's open. I haven't heard a thing that moved," Randy told her positively. "I'll leave you here with her. I've got to check on Brian." Brian is Randy and Trish's 1 year old son. He has been sleeping for about an hour now in the guest room. With that, Randy left the room.

Lilian slowly made her way to the walk in closet. Not wanting to make any noise. She then saw Cassandra. The little blonde was curled up against the wall, her knees drawn up to her chest, her face pressed against her knees. Just like Trish and her, Cassandra has a blonde hair. Victoria was raven-haired so they often tease her that Cassandra was their illegitimate baby sister.

"Cassandra," Lilian said softly.

Her little head slowly turned to face her. Green eyes met the other's green eyes. Cassandra got Lilian's green eyes, which made her a mini-Lilian. Lilian then saw something in Cassandra's eyes – sadness. She sat down beside her niece and hugged her. For a while, Cassandra's small head rested on her arms. Then, after a few minutes sitting like that, her arms went numb but it was all worth it when she heard a soft sob. _Cassandra is crying. _She thought happily. She knows very well that not letting go of the hard feelings is not healthy. Then she slowly sat Cassandra up. She could see tears falling from Cassandra's green eyes.

"Aunt Lilian, I'm scared. Am I going to the orphanage?" Cassandra asked innocently.

"No honey, you're not," Lilian hugged her tight. "Your Aunt Trish told me you haven't eaten anything yet." She said, still wrapping her arms around the little girl.

"Yeah, I'm kind of hungry but I was too sad to eat," Cassandra confessed.

"Well, tell you what. How about I prepare a TLC burger? Would you not be too sad and start eating? Lilian asked convincingly.

"I guess so," Cassandra managed to smile a little the sound of the TLC burger.

"Come on, let's go to the kitchen so we both can eat," Lilian stood up, holding the little kid by her hand.

XOXOXOXOXO

"You really are good with kids," Trish said, still amazed on how she made Cassandra eat within less than an hour.

"I think she's just hungry," Lilian replied, not wanting to be flattered by the fact that she was good in handling kids.

"Well she still cried when you held her," Trish said.

"Yeah, I was scared when you told me she still hasn't cried. You know how holding a sort of grudge inside is not good," Lilian said, remembering a book she once read.

"By the way, mom and dad will be arriving tomorrow. We're going to have the burial on Wednesday. You think you can be here until that day?" Trish asked her sister and was now wearing a serious face.

"Well, today's Friday. I actually have plans for tonight and for tomorrow night but I would rather be here with you, Randy, Brian and of course, Cassandra. She really needs us right now." With that, they leaned closer to each other and hugged.

Lilian started to sob.

"We'll get through this together," Trish said and for the first time in their lives, they felt that their big sister was no longer there and that all they had was each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter. I'll try not to make this sad. I really didn't mean to make it sad and… basta… Anyway, I disclaim. Enjoy reading…**

XOXOXOXOXO

"Me?" Lilian asked Atty. Lashley.

"Your sister chose you to be the guardian of her daughter when she dies," Atty. Lashley replied calmly.

"She did what?" Lilian still couldn't believe what she just heard.

"She even left you a letter," Atty. Lashley said, reaching out an envelope to her. "Here, read it."

Lilian read the letter. After reading it, she looked at the lawyer. "I thought things like this are life-extenders."

"Excuse me?" Atty. Lashley asked confusingly.

"Oh, that was nothing," Lilian joked. "I heard that when you're prepared to die, that's when you live a long life. Well I guess it isn't true."

"What happens if she can't fulfill her responsibility?" Lilian's mother asked. They have been sitting there quietly since Atty. Lashley read Victoria's last will and testament. They couldn't believe she already prepared something like that.

"Then someone would have to take her place. Someone who is more responsible," the lawyer answered.

"That wouldn't be me," Trish declared. She was sure that when it comes to responsibility, there is no way she's better that Lilian.

"Well I better get going," the lawyer stood up. "I still have a meeting with my other clients."

By the time Atty. Lashley left Victoria's house, Lilian quickly grabbed Trish by her arm and took her to the kitchen.

"Hey!" Trish gasped. "What are you doing?"

"What was that?" Lilian asked.

"What's what?" Trish was more confused.

"I can't be Cassandra's guardian," Lilian kept her voice low so that no one could hear her.

"Well, if not you, who would?" Trish explained. "Mom and dad already did their part by raising us; we can't just dump Cassandra at them. You know, they're old and they need to live the rest of lives without any worries."

"You got a point there. What about me?" Lilian continued asking. "You know how we have these location photo shoots. I can't take a four year old kid with me."

"I'll be willing to take care of her for some days," Trish sent her a pout.

After a few minutes, Lilian answered. "Okay, I'll try. Will you promise to be always there for me?"

"Always," Trish smiled.

"Lilian," their mother called. "Come here for a second."

They went to their living room. The last time Lilian was called into the living room was when her mother read a letter telling Lilian she was accepted into a Music Conservatory in Los Angeles and she haven't even told them she signed up.

"Your father and I wanted to ask you if you can fulfill your responsibility on Cassandra," their mother asked, holding their father's hand.

"Yes mama," Lilian answered. "Don't worry; I can take care of her."

"What about your job?" her father asked. "Your mother and I both know that at some nights, you go the club with your friends and sometimes, you're out of town. Will you be able to do that with Cassandra? No," he answered his own question.

"Papa, I can make sacrifices," she turned to Trish. "Trish is willing to take care of Cassandra while I'm at location shoots. Papa, mama, please give me a chance."

Her parents thought about it for a few minutes. "Fine, but one mistake, Cassandra's going to South Carolina."

"Gracias papa," Lilian smiled. She was determined to do this. She can't have Cassandra so far away from her real home. _I can do this. _She thought.

XOXOXOXOXO

Saturday came. Cassandra is going to move to Lilian's apartment at Manhattan. Lilian prepared for this. She wanted Cassandra to start new at Manhattan and leave her sad memories at Newark. Working at Gucci, she can afford an apartment good for 2 people and now, she found it really useful. She put pink floral wallpaper on her empty room that used to be the room where she placed her clothes and shoes that she no longer wears. She bought a new bed, side table; full body mirror and a study table all colored yellow green. She hopes Cassandra will like it.

"Trish, thank for bringing Cassandra here," Lilian said.

"Oh that's nothing," Trish smiled. "Considering all the trouble you went through by not working for 3 days, this is nothing. We should get going though."

"Okay, thanks again for everything," Lilian hugged Trish and they left.

"Cassie, what do you want to do?" Lilian tried to cheer the little girl up.

Cassandra gazed around the room. She liked everything pink. "Nothing," she replied, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Would you like to eat something?" Lilian offered.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry," Cassandra replied.

Lilian could notice that Cassandra was still sad. She then thought of something that would surely cheer her up. It was something that they both enjoyed doing every time she visits Newark.

"Come on," she reached Cassandra's small hands and pulled her up. "We're going to the mall."

With that, she started to pick out some clothes for Cassandra and told her to wear it. She then went to her room and changed.

XOXOXOXOXO

Lilian was right. The mall really did cheer up Cassandra. They used to do that before her parents died. They bought a couple of clothes – mostly for Cassandra. Conclusion: they both love shopping.

"Cassandra! Come back here!" Lilian yelled as Cassandra started to ran around the mall. She was afraid she would bump into some stall and she did – except it was not a stall.

"I'm sorry sir," Cassandra apologized. "I didn't mean to bump on you." She looked up at the man. He has a brown hair and blue eyes. He also had a hard body. _Every guy has a hard body. _She thought, recalling how she would try to wrestle her father and how he would let her win.

"I think I should be the one saying that to you," he pulled Cassandra up, offering her a smile.

Lilian caught up with Cassandra. "What did I told you about running around the mall?" she turned to the man, "I'm sorry sir, I" she stopped as she recognized the man. She hasn't seen him for years so she wasn't sure if it was really him. _Could it be? _She thought. He still has the same blue eyes and the masculine figure but the hair is different.

"Lilian Garcia?" the man asked.

XOXOXOXOXO

**Nyahaha… You'll have to wait until Chapter 3 to know the guy. Why don't you tell me your guesses? I can use them as third parties or something… Thanks…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hooray to me! Here's Chapter 3, just the way you like it. Maybe not… Anyway, thanks for your reviews and your guesses. I admit, he's way too obvious, a lot of you guessed the right guy. I disclaim as usual.**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger. I just needed to get ready for an appointment and it seemed good to have that ending. I won't promise I won't do that again.**

**A-10-ion**

**Mikhaela – **Yesss… Special mention. May Zagu dito. Naaalala mo pa ba yung sinabi ko nung Staistics na absent si teacher… Salamat sa restaurant.

XOXOXOXOXO

"John? Is that you?" Lilian asked the man in front of him.

"Well, yes," John agreed. "As far as I know, my name's still John Cena."

Lilian leaned forward to hug John which left Cassandra dumbfounded.

"How are you?" she asked smiling. "I haven't seen you for years."

"I'm fine thanks," he turned to Cassandra. "I see you got a cute daughter here. She looks a lot like you."

"She's not my daughter," Lilian corrected. "She my niece and yes, she looks a lot like me. I don't even know why."

Seeing that the couple is having fun talking, Cassandra interrupted. She started to tug Lilian's skirt.

"Why?" Lilian asked.

"Who is he? Do you know him?" Cassandra asked continuously.

"Oh, my bad, he was" Lilian stopped, remembering something during her high school years. "He was my classmate," she finished. She grabbed Cassandra's hands as they started walking.

"So, what have you been up to lately?" John asked.

"I currently work at Gucci," she replied.

"Oh, I was expecting you would work at a record company or something. Considering how you were back in high school," he recalled.

"Well, that was before," she started. "Singing is just one of my hobbies right now."

"Oh I see. I just thought one day I'd see you at American Idol or something," he joked.

"Well if I did, would you vote for me?" she asked.

"Of course I would. You remember back then? I was your biggest fan," he recalled again.

"What about you?" she asked. "I haven't seen you at NFL."

"You and I know I just need something for my extra-curricular activities," he explained. "I knew from the start Football wasn't going to be my life. It was just a hobby," he mimicked.

_I hate feeling like an invisible child. _Cassandra thought. She noticed how they are having a good time and she feels like Lilian doesn't even notice she's there.

"What's the kid's name?" John asked.

"Cassandra Marie Benoit," Cassandra quickly replied. "You play Football?" she asked, wanting to start a conversation.

"Yeah but that was a long time ago," he replied.

"Maybe you still work out because your body felt really hard," she said.

"Yeah, you're right about that," he replied. He then saw Zagu and something came to his mind. "Are you two thirsty?" he asked.

"I don't think that's necessary," Lilian protested.

"I'd love to! If you're thinking the same thing I'm thinking," Cassandra blurted out.

"John, you don't have to," Lilian said.

"Come on, it's not everyday I get to meet my high school" John stopped, remembering something, "classmate," he continued.

"Please Aunt Lilian, I'm thirsty," Cassandra pleaded.

"Fine," Lilian finally agreed. "But John, you won't pay for our bill."

"After all these years, you never changed Lilian Garcia," John said.

John got a chocolate shake, Lilian got a cookies n cream shake and Cassandra ordered her favorite strawberry shake. While Cassandra was pre-occupied by her strawberry shake, Lilian and John continued their small chat.

"It's nice of you to take Cassandra to the mall," John commented.

"I'm her guardian now," Lilian stated.

"Huh?" John was confused. "Where are her parents?"

"My sister Victoria and her husband died in an accident," Lilian explained. "My sister left a statement stating that I would be the guardian if something happened to her."

"I'm sorry," John said.

"It's okay," Lilian managed to fight back her tears. "Just don't mention it to Cassandra."

John's phone rang. He answered it. For a few minutes, he talked over the phone and then hung up.

"I better get going," John said. "I got some things to do. It was nice meeting you," he turned to Cassandra. "I hope we'll see each other again," he said to Lilian.

He started to walk towards to parking area. When he started his car, he remembered one thing he forgot to do. _Damn! I didn't even ask her number._

XOXOXOXOXO

Despite cooking breakfast – which she doesn't normally do - and dropping Cassandra at a nearby Daycare, Lilian still managed to arrive at her office on time. She's never late.

"Lilian," Mickie, her secretary called her. "Stephanie wants to talk to you," she informed her. Stephanie McMahon is the CEO of Gucci ever since her mother, Linda McMahon retired.

"I'll be there in a minute," Lilian replied.

"Your café au lait is on your table," Mickie said.

"Thanks a lot Mick," Lilian acknowledged.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Good morning Steph," Lilian greeted.

"Come in Lil," Stephanie replied. "I just wanted to ask if your team have already decided something for the next photo shoot. Honda Motors offered us some of their news cars to be on it. A joint project, I think if that's what you call it."

"Actually, we were about to have a meeting about that," Lilian said. "We'll just have to contact them because I think that's a good idea."

"Okay, they said they'll send someone so I need you to go meet him, or her," Stephanie said. "I don't even know who it is. How about tonight? I'll arrange a dinner."

"Steph, I don't think I" Lilian wasn't able to finish.

"Please Lilian, we really need this. This would be a new twist for our new collection," Stephanie pleaded.

"Okay, I guess," Lilian replied.

"Thanks Lil! Okay, the place is Gloria Maris, seven o'clock. I don't think I need to tell you to dress properly because you always do," Stephanie said. "Good luck!"

XOXOXOXOXO

"What am I going to do with Cassandra? Where would I leave her?" Lilian asked her secretary. "I just can't turn Steph down."

The two remained quiet for a few minutes when Mickie got an idea.

"How about you find a nearby mall and leave her at Kidz At Work?" she suggested.

"That's a great idea," Lilian complimented. "Thanks a lot Mick. One more thing, what should I wear?"

"Something classy, as usual," she suggested again. "I prefer a black dress with silver high heels, not mini dress because you'll never know if it's a woman and she may be wearing something like a work-freak would wear and you two would look like a – uggh. If it's a man, it will look like you two are dating."

"So how high should my dress be?" Lilian asked.

"Somewhere around the knee," Mickie said. "Shouldn't I be the one asking for fashion tips? Your position is higher than mine which means that you're an expert in this field."

"Sorry, it's just hard to think of something to wear when you don't even know who you're meeting," Lilian said.

"Fine. Just get that thing with Honda Motors done," Mickie said.

XOXOXOXOXO

Lilian arrived at Gloria Maris on time. Earlier that night, she left Cassandra at Kidz At Work. _She'll like it there. _She thought.

"May I help you ma'am?" a waiter asked her.

"I have a reservation made by Stephanie McMahon," Lilian said.

"This way ma'am," the waiter instructed.

They reached the table and she saw that the man Honda Motors sent was already there. Yes, a man. _I'm not late, am I?_ She asked herself. She sat down and was surprised to recognize the man in front of him.

"I didn't recognize you with the coat and tie," Lilian started.

"Well, what a coincidence," he replied.

"Now I know John Cena works at Honda Motors," Lilian said.

"Yeah, I'm in charge of the whole advertisement thing," he said. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks," she looked down not to show him that she's blushing.

Moments later, the waiter arrived and took their orders. Before the waiter could finish getting their orders, Lilian's phone rang. She answered her phone and after a few seconds, she hung up.

"No," Lilian whispered.

"What's no?" John asked.

"The woman at Kidz At Work called and said that Cassandra's crying and she won't tell anyone why," she explained.

"Let's get her," John initiated.

"What?" Lilian asked.

"We could continue this meeting somewhere else. Let's just get her out of there."

"Thanks," Lilian said.

After explaining to the waiter that they're leaving and giving him a good tip, they left for the mall.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Cassie, what happened, honey?" Lilian asked, hugging her niece.

"The kid over there keeps on bumping the toy cars and toppling them all over," Cassandra said in between sobs. "I told him to stop but he wouldn't."

"Come on, let's get out of here," Lilian said, carrying her. Apparently, it was a hard thing to do with her high heels and John quickly noticed it. He then took Cassandra from Lilian's arms and carried her.

"How about we go to McDonald's?" John offered. "Wouldn't it be great to eat there and later on play with the Happy Meal?"

"I think McDonald's is fine," Cassandra answered. She finally stopped crying.

XOXOXOXOXO

Cassandra managed to finish her TLC burger and started playing with her Happy Meal. While she was eating, John and Lilian were discussing about the photo shoot. At about eight-thirty, Cassandra yawned. Before they realized it, she was asleep.

"Oh no," Lilian said. They were finally done with their meeting – an unusual one at McDonald's. "Cassandra's out."

"Don't worry," John said. "I got her." With that, he carried Cassandra towards Lilian's car. When she was secured in the back seat, he turned to Lilian.

"John," Lilian said. "Thanks for everything tonight. I really appreciate it."

"Anytime," John replied. "By the way, can I get your number? You know, I need to contact you regarding the photo shoot."

"Sure," Lilian said.

They exchanged their numbers and Lilian climbed in the car. _After all these years, a little girl named Cassandra would bring us together. Stupid destiny._

She thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**I've been very busy with the JS Prom preparations. We just had it last night and I'm still sleepy but I prefer to update my story. My feet still aches because of the high heels and I until now I still can't stand our cha-cha costume. Anyway, it was very memorable.**

**Here's the 4th chapter. I disclaim (seriously, can I actually claim?). Your feedback is very much appreciated.**

XOXOXOXOXO

"Thank you very much for letting Cassandra stay here while I'm at Florida," Lilian said, hugging her sister Trish.

"No problem, remember what I told you?" Trish asked.

Lilian nodded.

"I'm always willing to help you," she said.

"I really don't know how often this will happen so you better be always ready," Lilian said.

"I am," Trish said. "Now, go, Cassie's going to fine here."

"I know she will be," Lilian said.

XOXOXOXOXO

Lilian raised an eyebrow at the man standing before her. He has been bugging her for the last 20 minutes.

"Come on Lilian," he said. "Why won't you go to dinner with me? Your little girl's not here."

"Carlito," Lilian sighed, "I've already told you there's no way I'm going out with you. You'll just think you have a chance with me."

"So I don't?" Carlito asked.

"Sorry," she said. "You're not my type."

"Why don't you tell me that after you go to dinner with me," Carlito suggested. "You never gave me a chance."

"Yeah," she agreed. "But it's enough to see how you are with the models."

"One night," he pleaded. "Just one night and then I'm not going to bother you anymore." He moved closer to her then he felt a hard tap on his shoulder.

"Got a problem here?" John asked.

"I'm sorry but I think you don't have any business here," Carlito turned around to face him.

Not feeling intimidated, John said, "Actually I do. I'm taking this lovely lady out tonight."

Lilian froze with those words. _I'm what? _She thought.

"What makes you think I believe you?" Carlito asked John.

John turned to Lilian. "Why don't you ask her?"

Lilian grabbed John's arm. "Yeah we are. So, if you don't mind, we better get going." They walked towards the elevator.

"What the hell?" Carlito asked.

XOXOXOXOXO

When they were in front of the elevators, there was an uncomfortable silence.

"Thanks for saving me out there," Lilian broke the silence. "That model just keeps bugging me every time we do a photo shoot."

"No problem," John replied.

The silence came back as they wait for the elevator.

"So where do you want to go?" John asked.

"Excuse me?" Lilian asked.

"Do you know any restaurants here at Miami?" he asked.

"Why?" she asked.

"Didn't we just tell Carlito we're going out tonight?" he asked.

Lilian was shocked. _So he's serious. _She thought. "I thought you were just helping me out there. I think we misunderstood each other."

The elevator door opened. Lilian stepped in as well as John. They were the only two persons in the elevator. Lilian pressed the 17 button and John didn't press anything.

"Lilian," John said. "I'm serious about going out with you. I didn't say it because I was just saving you. I really want to go out with you."

"Why?" Lilian asked.

"Because I want to spend time with you," he answered. "I haven't seen you for years and I missed you. Come on."

The elevator door opened and Lilian stepped out. John followed her.

"Fine," she said. "You're lucky I don't have anything important to do tonight and my flight tomorrow is in the afternoon."

"Thanks," he smiled. "I'll wait for you outside your hotel room. What's your room number?"

_Is he serious? _She thought. "1718," she replied.

"Is 7 o'clock fine with you?" he asked.

"Yeah it's perfect," she smiled.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Trish," Lilian called her sister. "Guess who I'm going out with tonight."

"Well," Trish replied. "I'm guessing he not just some common guy, not a model, must be some sort of executive or something."

"Do you remember John Cena?" she asked. Talking to the phone with her sister is one of the things she enjoys.

"John?" her sister asked. "The football player from high school?" she asked.

"Yeah," Lilian replied. "He works at Honda Motors."

"Oh…" Trish was so excited. "This means you're working together. Oh, after all these years, after all the things in the past. This could be exciting."

"Whatever Trish," Lilian said. "I just called to check on Cassie."

"If I know, you're so excited about your date tonight and you can't help but tell your sister about it," Trish teased.

"Whatever Trish," she replied. "How's she?"

"She's fine," Trish answered. "By the way, you didn't tell me Cassie needs to hear A La Nanita Nana before she sleeps."

"Oh, yeah I forgot, sorry," Lilian apologized. "You still know that song right?"

"Of course," Trish said. "I also sing it to Brian. Speaking of him, he crying, I better get going. Bye."

"Bye," Lilian said.

"Good luck on your date," Trish teased.

"Whatever Trish," Lilian replied.

XOXOXOXOXO

"You look beautiful," John looked at her from head to toe. _She's till as hot as before. _He thought.

Lilian smiled at him. "Stop it Cena."

"But you really are beautiful," they started walking down the corridor.

Lilian grabbed his arm. "You're handsome too; if that's what you want to hear."

"Thanks," John smiled.

XOXOXOXOXO

"How did you find this place?" Lilian asked.

"From Stephanie McMahon," John pulled Lilian's chair and she sat down.

Lilian's phone rang and he heard Randy's voice.

"Lil," she heard him say. "You've got to sing that A La Nanita Nana song right now."

"Randy," she was shocked. "Where's Trish? She knows that song."

"She's not here, she's on night shift," Randy explained. "She's a nurse, remember?"

"Fine," she said.

Lilian took a deep breath. She hasn't sung in front of John for a long time.

_A la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella_

_Mi Niña tiene sueño, bendito sea, bendito sea_

_A la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella_

_Mi Niña tiene sueño, bendito sea, bendito sea_

_Fuentecita que corre clara y Sonora_

_Ruisenor que en la selva cantado llora_

_Calla mientras la cuna se balansea_

_A la nanita nana, nanita ella_

_A la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella_

_Mi Niña tiene sueño, bendito sea, bendito sea_

_A la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella_

_Mi Niña tiene sueño, bendito sea, bendito sea_

_Fuentecita que corre clara y Sonora_

_Ruisenor que en la selva cantado llora_

_Calla mientras la cuna se balansea_

_A la nanita nana, nanita ella_

"Nice voice," he clapped a little.

"It was Cassie," she explained. "She wants to hear that lullaby."

Few moments later, waiter carrying champagne and two glasses approached them.

"John, this is not really necessary, Lilian protested.

"No, it's just perfect," John smiled. "I haven't seen you for years so I really want to treat you to something."

"Well," she grabbed John's hands and stood up. "Let's dance. Come on."

John stood up and they moved slowly to the soft music. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms on her waist, making sure his hands don't go anywhere else.

"What if your girlfriend finds out you're dancing with someone else?" Lilian made an eye-to-eye contact with him.

"I don't have one," John stared into her green eyes. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"No one," she was still staring in his green eyes. "You know my standards and unfortunately, no one can actually 'pass'."

John smiled at her. "Yeah I remember those days Lily."

Lilian stopped swaying. "You called me 'Lily'. I haven't heard that name for a long time."

", xoxoxoxoxo ", 

"I'm going to Massachusetts after graduation," John told Lilian while they were dancing to the slow music at their Senior Prom.

"So does this mean we're done?" she asked.

"I really don't know," John was avoiding her green eyes. "It depends on you."

"What do you mean 'It depends on you'?" she removed her arms from his neck.

"You and I got our own dreams to pursue," his hands are still on her waist.

"I know," she looked down. "Can I ask you something?"

He placed her hands back on his neck. "What is it?"

She stared in his blue eyes. "Would you keep in touch with me?"

"What?" John looked amazed. "Of course I will. Tell you what, whatever happens; you'll still be the only Lilian in my heart."

", xoxoxoxoxo ", 

"Were you true to your promise?" Lilian asked. "Or should I say, do you still remember your promise?"

"Tell you what, you're still the only Lilian in my heart," he moved closer to him.

"You never called me," she said, sorrow can now be seen in her eyes.

"I thought you never want to hear from me again," he explained.

"You weren't even there on our high school reunion," she was now looking down.

"Sorry but that was my mother's birthday," he used his hand to tilt her head so that he could face her.

"I was wondering if I even mattered to you back in high school," she could feel his warm hand.

Out of instinct, he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. Before she knew it, she was kissing him back. For the first time in a long time, her heart began to beat fast – even faster than when she found out her sister was dead. Then she pulled back and looked away, not wanting to show him she was blushing.

"I'm sorry," John was breathing fast. "I didn't mean to."

"Let's just go back to our table," they started walking towards their table.

XOXOXOXOXO

"I'm sorry about kissing you back at the restaurant," John apologized as they were now in front of Lilian's hotel room. "I just want to tell you that you really mattered to me and that I wish we could pick up from where we left."

John leaned forward and he kissed him. She kissed him back as she felt his hands on her waist.

"I still love you, Lily," he whispered in her ear. "After all these years, I still love you and you're still the only Lilian in my heart. I've told you before."

"Me too," she whispered back. "I think we could pick up from where we started but in this case, I have to take care of a little girl. I hope you'll understand."

"I do," he kissed her again. "As long as you're here by my side."


	5. Chapter 5

**Exam week is over and I'm back with another update. As usual, I disclaim. I hope you like this chapter inspired by our THE (Technology and Home Economics) subject. I'm gonna miss that. Anyway, enjoy this chapter.**

XOXOXOXOXO

"Where's my little angel?" Lilian asked as she entered Trish's house. Randy welcomed her into the house as Trish was in the hospital for her work.

"Aunt Lilian!" Cassandra stormed down the stairs, running towards Lilian.

Lilian went down to her knees to hug the four-year-old. "I missed you Cassie," she said. "Look," she pulled a pink dress from a paper bag, "this is for you. Go get your bags."

Cassandra ran up the stairs. "Thanks for the dress!"

She stood up and turned to Randy. "I also have something for you guys." She placed the paper bags on the couch.

"Yeah," Randy said. "I kinda figured that out since you were out of town. I wish you'd always be out of town."

Lilian smiled. "This is nothing. Just some souvenir form Miami. By the way, I just wanna let you know that when you called, I was in the middle of some date. Thank you for letting him know how great my voice is."

"I'm sorry?" Randy looked confused. "Wait? Did I just hear that you went on a date? I didn't know Trish knows someone who's single at Miami."

"Very funny, Orton," she smiled. "Trish didn't set me up on that date."

"At last," he said. "Now I'm not the only one Papa would torture. Your father's so gonna kill that guy when he sees him. I remember the first stare he gave me." Randy looked up. "I almost melt down because of fear. He looked like he was ready to eat me."

"Oh please Orton," she said. "My dad wasn't that hard on you." She took a cookie from the oven. "You made this?"

"Of course not!" Randy was shocked. "I'm not gay or something. I don't even know how to turn that on."

Lilian took a bite from the cookie. "This is good," she said. "I should ask Trish for the recipe."

"So when are you going to bring him here?" he eagerly asked.

"Excuse me?" she almost threw up.

"I just thought maybe I could give him some advice on how to impress your father," Randy smirked.

Before she could answer, Cassandra came down the stairs.

"I'm all set!" Cassandra said.

"We better get going Randy," Lilian said. "Tell Trish I said "hi" and I hope you'd all like what I bought you."

Randy helped Lilian place Cassandra's bags inside the car. "What's his name by the way?"

"John Cena," Lilian replied.

"I'm so excited not to be tortured alone on the next family gathering," Randy let out a small laugh.

Lilian climbed in the car and they started driving towards New York.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Cassie?" Lilian called out.

"Yeah?" Cassandra replied.

"Do you remember that guy you bumped at the mall?" Lilian asked.

"Sure," Cassandra answered. "He's the same man at McDonald's right?"

Lilian sat down the couch beside her niece. "What do you think about him?"

"I think he's fine," Cassandra replied. "I wanna play football with him. He seems really nice."

"Good to know that from you, honey," Lilian hugged her. She wanted to make sure Cassandra's cool with the man she's dating. "You know what? He's coming here tomorrow night."

"Why?" Cassandra asked.

"Well," Lilian couldn't think of an answer that wouldn't freak out a four-year-old. "I'm going to cook and I want both of you to taste it."

"But you never cook for dinner," Cassandra protested.

"I will tomorrow night," Lilian said proudly.

"I hope you'd continue cooking for dinner because I'm tired of pizzas and rice in a box and burger and salad and take-outs," she paused for a moment. "Wait, I'm not tired of burger. You can keep on giving me burger for dinner because my mom never would. She would always make me eat vegetables which I hate – especially green peas."

"Okay," Lilian hugged her closer. "I'll try to cook for dinner from now on. But I won't promise I'll cook every night."

XOXOXOXOXO

"What are you cooking Aunt Lilian?" Cassandra gave her a curious look.

"Chicken Asparagus Casserole," Lilian replied, shredding the chicken breast.

"How are you going to do that?" Cassandra asked once more.

"Well," Lilian started, "I already boiled this chicken and right now, I'm shredding it."

"That's it?" Cassandra kept on asking.

"No, honey," Lilian replied. "After this, I'm going to blanch the asparagus and then, layer them in a buttered baking pan. Next, I'm going to layer these shredded chicken. After that, I'm going to mix the chicken soup, mayonnaise and lemon juice and pour it over the chicken. I'm going to top it with cheese and breadcrumbs and I'm going to bake it for 370 degrees for 30-40 minutes. Now, did that sound delicious?"

"I can't wait to eat something that you cooked," Cassandra smiled. "Not something you bought."

By the time she placed the baking pan in the oven, Cassandra was already dressed.

"What's for dessert?" Cassandra eagerly asked.

"Ice cream, strawberry flavor, your favorite," Lilian said. "Now while I'm getting dressed, I don't want you anywhere near the oven. The surface's hot, okay? Just watch TV or something. If the alarm of my cell phone goes off and I'm still not out of my room, knock at the door, okay?"

"I'll just watch Disney Channel," Cassandra headed towards the couch.

XOXOXOXOXO

"What do you think of the table setting?" Lilian asked for Cassandra's comment.

"Makes me feel like we're at South Carolina," Cassandra replied.

Lilian let out a small laugh. "That's because I never cook back there so I take care of the table and wash the dishes afterwards."

"You never arranged our table like this," Cassandra pouted.

Lilian hugged her niece. "I didn't know you wanted it like this. Besides, pizza doesn't go with this table setting. This goes with vegetables for our main dish or fried chicken with green peas as side dish."

"I hate green peas!" Cassandra yelled.

_Ding, dong…_

"Oh it's already seven!" Lilian panicked. "He's already here. How do I look?"

"You look like you're going on a date even though you're only letting John taste the food you cooked," Cassandra commented.

Lilian opened the door and found John holding a bouquet of yellow tulips.

"I forgot to give you some at our date in Miami," John said, handing the bouquet to Lilian.

"You really didn't have to," Lilian said. "Cassie knows you're just here to taste the food I cooked."

Lilian placed the flowers in a jar as John was watching The Little Mermaid with Cassandra. She then went to the kitchen and took the Chicken Asparagus Casserole form the oven. _I can't believe I cooked this, _she thought.

"Dinner's ready," Lilian called out to both of them.

They all sat down and ate for the rest of the evening. The three of them chatted about everything under the sun – mostly about Cassandra. Lilian was surprised that John can keep up with the Disney movies Cassandra's talking about.

"What's your favorite scene at Beauty and the Beast?" Cassandra asked eagerly after she finished her share of the Chicken Asparagus Casserole.

John thought for a while.

Lilian stood up to prepare the dessert.

"The part where they sung," John cleared his throat. "_There may me something there that wasn't there before._"

"I love that part!" Cassandra exclaimed. "That's the part where they began to fall in looove!"

"Have some dessert first," Lilian placed the ice cream in front of them and they began eating.

After the dessert, they all stood up and headed to the living room.

"Wanna watch it first?" Cassandra held out the DVD of Beauty and the Beast.

"I think I better get going," John said. "Maybe some other time."

Cassandra began to pout. "Pleeaaseee?" She then began to tug on John's shirt.

John turned to Lilian.

"She'll be asleep after the first 30 minutes of the movie so you might wanna watch it though," Lilian said.

"I will not!" Cassandra raised an eyebrow to her aunt.

Sure enough, John stayed for the movie and after 30 minutes, Cassandra fall asleep. Lilian took the kid to her room and then went back to John.

"So you're a Disney genius too," Lilian said.

John smiled. "I also have a niece and I watch Disney movies with her." John looked out of the window. "You got a nice view out there."

"Yeah," she looked out too. "Before Cassandra was here, I would often spend my night just looking out there. Not even thinking of dinner."

John smiled at her.

"What?" Lilian asked, looking confusingly at him.

"I just wanna let you know that the Chicken Asparagus Casserole tasted good," John said, smiling.

"Thank you," Lilian saw that John was still glaring at her. "What?"

"I never thought you would learn how to cook," John said teasingly.

"Well I did," Lilian proudly said. "But that's the only recipe I can cook." John laughed. "You remember back in high school when I made the biggest mistake of my student life for picking Home Economics as my Elective?"

"I very well do Ms. Garcia," John recalled. "You even took me with you. I remember you said it would be the easiest Elective I'll ever have in my entire life because we would JUST be cooking." Lilian laughed. "Turns out, you can't fry without screaming sooo loud."

They began laughing hard as they recalled their high school days.

"I can't help it," Lilian said between laughs. "The oil kept on popping out of the pan. How about you? Do you know how to cook?"

"Does breakfast counts?" John asked.

"I guess so," Lilian said.

"I should get going now," John glanced at his watch. He really didn't want to go but he has to wake up early for his work tomorrow.

"Well if you must," Lilian said, sad that he's about to leave.

Before John stepped out of the door, he turned around to brush his lips over Lilian's. She returned the kiss and pulled back after some time.

"I really had a good time with you and Cassandra," John said, kissing her once again. "Good night."

"Good night to you too," Lilian said. She watched him down the corridor. When he's no longer in sight, she closed the door.

"Is he your boyfriend?" she heard a little voice asked. She knew that Cassandra saw them kissing.

"Honey," she bent down and placed her hands on Cassandra's shoulders. "You weren't supposed to see that."

"Mom and dad kiss in front of me," Cassandra said. "After all, he's a nice guy. He knows about Disney movies and I think he would make a great uncle."

"Thanks Cassie," Lilian hugged her. "Now go back to bed, it's past your bedtime already."

"When he comes back here, tell him to bring a Hercules DVD," Cassandra looked up to Lilian. "If he asked why, tell him because he somewhat looks like Hercules."

"Okay Cassie," Cassandra climbed her bed. Lilian pulled up the blankets and kissed her forehead. "Have a nice sleep."

After changing into her pajamas, Lilian went to bed herself, thinking what a great night it has been. Most of all, knowing that Cassandra liked the idea of having John as his uncle.

XOXOXOXOXO

**I just want to let everyone know that the procedures in making Chicken Asparagus Casserole are accurate. I memorized it because it's included in our Periodical Test.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I've been so lazy lately. Summer's here and it's just sooo hot. Anyway, I disclaim (although I would be very happy if I could own a ticket to watch WrestleMania on the freakin' cinemas).**

XOXOXOXOXO

Lilian has been panicking ever since Stephanie McMahon told her that they would attend a Burberry fashion show that night. Unfortunately for her, she has no one to look after Cassandra and bringing her is not just an option. Well, her day isn't that bad since John Cena agreed to look after her niece for one night. He arrived at her office a moment later.

"I'm so thankful you're doing this for me," Lilian said as she kissed John in the cheek.

He kissed her back. "No problem. I can handle kids."

"I'm so sorry for this," Lilian said. "I promise you this is the first and last time you're going to baby-sit for her."

John placed his hand on her shoulder. "Lil, chill, I'm fine with this. We could watch movie all night."

Lilian gave him a smile. "Okay, as long as you guys stick with Disney movies. I don't want her watching movies where the character's head got blown off."

John laughed a little. "Now go, have fun in that Burberry fashion show."

XOXOXOXOXO

John picked up Cassandra who was more than happy to see him from the daycare. Before arriving there, John was afraid that Cassandra won't come with him.

"Where's my aunt?" Cassandra asked from the backseat of John's car.

"She's in a Burberry fashion show," John explained. "She won't be home until about midnight or maybe past midnight so I'm here to look after you."

"You don't have to look after me," Cassandra said proudly.

"Oh really little missy?" John said, glaring at the mirror. "That's not going to happen. By the way, what movie do you want to watch?"

"With you?" she asked. "The Mummy and after that, The Mummy Returns."

"Not gonna happen little missy," John replied. "Only Disney movies are allowed."

They went out of the car and went up to Lilian's apartment. John opened the door and was surprised to see that the apartment was spotless. Sure, it was spotless when he came over for dinner but was surprised to see that it was still spotless.

"What do you want to do first?" John asked, looking around.

"I wanna eat first," Cassandra answered.

"What do you want to eat?" John asked again.

Cassandra sat down the kitchen stool. "My grandmother taught my mother and also Aunt Lilian that you should not ask the kids what they want to eat. Instead, you serve the food on the table and make them eat it."

John opened the refrigerator. "Is sandwich fine with you?"

Cassandra was not at all satisfied with his suggestion. "Ummm…"

"Nah," John closed the refrigerator. "There's no way I'm gonna be able to give you something to eat. Let's order some pizza."

Cassandra sighed at the sound of pizza. "I'll have Hawaiian."

John dialed the phone and ordered a Hawaiian pizza from Pizza Hut. He then sat down beside the little girl on the couch. "What do you want to do while waiting for the pizza?"

"Watch TV?" she said, more of a question.

"I actually have a surprise for you," he pulled out a DVD of Hercules. "Lil told me you wanted to watch this."

Cassandra started jumping on the couch. "I really, really, really like this one. Can we watch it now? Now? Pleeaasseee?" Cassandra pouted.

"Sure," John stood up from the couch and inserted the DVD into the DVD Player.

About 20 minutes through the show, the door bell began to ring. John stood up to answer it. It was the delivery boy. They enjoyed the pizza through-out the movie. By the end of the movie, Cassandra was laying in John's lap.

"Uncle John?" Cassandra spoke up.

"Yeah, little missy?" John asked.

Cassandra stood up. "You don't mind if call you Uncle John, do you?"

"Well I think that's a great idea," John nodded. He stood up and threw the empty pizza box in the garbage.

"How come you never gave Aunt Lilian some chocolates," Cassandra called out.

John came back to the living room and sat on the couch. "She doesn't like chocolates. She may love it but she won't eat it."

Cassandra's eyes widened in amazement. "How did you know?"

"Been there," John confessed. "Back in high school, I gave her a big box of chocolate for Valentine's Day. It was my first time to give her chocolates. She was like, 'Oh, calories,' so I never bothered to give her any chocolates. Does she like them now?"

"Nah," Cassandra replied. "One time we came to visit her and her refrigerator was filled with chocolates. I ate them all."

"Do you know who's it from?" John asked curiously.

"No," Cassandra replied.

"Has she ever dated anybody?" John asked again, making Cassandra suspicious.

"How should I know?" Cassandra answered. "She never brought anyone when she visits us."

The two remained quiet for a period of time. John felt a little embarrassed for asking questions about Lilian.

"Do you love her?" Cassandra asked, breaking the silence.

"I do," John said. "I really hope its okay with you. You know, I don't want to cause any trouble."

Cassandra remained silent for a while. As a four-year-old, she still doesn't know about love and has no idea if John is sincere. All she knows is that someday, her Aunt may marry the man in front of her and she may be left alone. "I don't want you to take her away from me," she finally spoke up. When she was saying this, she wasn't able to look at John's blue eyes.

John sat beside her and let her sat down in his lap. "I would never do that to you," he said. He may not know the feeling but he knows that the child feels that she will be abandoned.

"Promise?" Cassandra let out her pinky finger.

Realizing that Cassandra was offering a pinky swears, John took the little finger with his pinky and locked it. "Why don't we play a game? How about 'Tag'?"

"Bring it on, big man!" Cassandra yelled as she started running around the living room. "Catch me if you can!"

"Hey!" John yelled, chasing her. "What did I do to be the 'it'?"

Cassandra stopped for a while. "Not bringing chocolates?"

"Oh, that's it?" John continued to chase her. "I'm gonna get you little missy and if I do, I'll put you to sleep cause it's already pass your bedtime!"

"I don't wanna go to sleep!" Cassandra yelled.

XOXOXOXOXO

After a lot of chase and tags, John finally made Cassandra to go to sleep. He has to admit, he was no good with kids and he doesn't know how he'll survive if that was to be a whole day. But yes, he had fun. He always had fun whenever he's with kids.

"Lil, where are you?" John asked as he was staring at the clock. It was already past midnight. He knows about the after parties but he didn't know that Lilian could get carried away. Much to his surprise, the door opened and he almost fell from his seat. "Damn it, Lil, could you knock?"

"Sorry about that," Lilian brushed her lips against him. "This is after all my house."

John kissed her deeper. "I better get going. I have work tomorrow." He started walking towards the door.

"John," Lilian said and John stopped, "thanks."

"Things I do for the woman I love," John smiled. "I had a great time. She's a cool kid."

"I'm glad to hear that," Lilian smiled back. "Good night. Be safe on your way home."

"Good night to you too," John replied.


	7. Chapter 7

**I just got my report card and… DAMN! I hate that CLVE subject. That's my lowest grade and it sucks. Anyway, I'm still included in the honor roll… Haha…**

**As usual, I disclaim. I don't own anyone here that you know. Don't sue because you won't get anything from me. I don't even have an allowance right now… Poor me… Summer sucks…**

XOXOXOXOXO

"Isn't New York like the greatest city in the world?" Lilian grinned as she welcomed Trish, Randy and their baby into her apartment.

"Nice welcome Lil," Trish said, kissing her on both cheeks.

"You're here!" Cassandra called out, running from her room.

Randy was supposed to have a business meeting in New York and they're spending one night at Lilian's apartment. It's been five months since she and John got back together and they're planning to go out on a dinner. With that in mind, Lilian needs someone to watch over Cassandra.

"Are you ready for your fifth month anniversary?" Trish asked Lilian.

"Well, yeah, we're supposed to meet at the restaurant this evening," Lilian answered.

"When is he going to meet Papa?" Randy butted in.

Trish looked around. "Where's Brian?" she asked Randy.

"Sleeping," Randy said cockily.

"Good," Trish said. "Oh, Lil, it's seems to me like you finally learned how to work in your kitchen."

"Yes I did," Lilian said proudly. "In fact, my Chicken Asparagus Casserole was so good. Right Cassie?"

"Totally!" Cassandra agreed. "His boyfriend even liked it."

"You cooked for John?" Trish's eyes widened. "I should've known."

Randy joined the girls. "So tell me the deal with this John Cena guy. When is he going to meet Papa?"

"Soon," Trish smirked.

"Shut up, Trish," Lilian said.

"Who is this guy? You seem to know him too," he told Trish.

"Well," Trish sat in the couch, "John Cena is Lilian's boyfriend back in high school. They were together during their Junior and Senior Year. They went to parties, prom, homecoming, you name it – together. But, his family moved to Massachusetts after graduation and they lost contact. She said he would never call so I suggested that she should call him. You know Lilian's pride," Trish waved her hand as she spoke. "What?"

Randy smirked as Trish was speaking. He always smirks whenever she does that. It's just one of the many reasons why he loved her.

"He's laughing at you because you're once again waving your hand while you tell a story," Lilian smiled.

"Shut up, Randy," Trish threw a pillow at him. "I'm not going to continue the love story," she crossed her arm.

"I agree," Lilian sat beside her.

Trish stared at both of them. They both know that Trish can't stand being quiet especially being cut off from her little story telling. After a few moments, she continued, "So he never called and there was no way that Lil's going to call him so that's the end of their love story," she snapped her fingers, "just like that."

"Wow," Randy commented.

"Now, they met again," Trish said. "Picking up right where they left," she snapped her fingers again, "just like that."

"I meant you," Randy said. "It's amazing how you tell stories and end it with," he snapped his fingers, "just like that."

Trish threw a pillow at Randy, "Shut up."

"You two never changed," Lilian said. "And you never learned how to catch that pillow."

"I think you should go and get ready," Trish said.

"I guess so," Lilian said.

Trish stood up, "Come on, I'll help you."

XOXOXOXOXO

"You look fabulous!" Trish commented.

Lilian was wearing a Gucci dress with matching boots. Working at Gucci, it's really a great thing to have free clothes.

"I know you love to cook so I don't even have to worry," Lilian said. "I have to go now I guess."

"Have fun!" Trish said before she left.

XOXOXOXOXO

Lilian has been sitting at the restaurant for about an hour. The waitress has offered to take her order for about seven times already. Still, she refused and made up her mind that she would wait for John.

_Where is he? _She thought as she was staring outside. She can see cars passing by and there is still no sign of John. She has already tried calling his cell phone but no one would answer it. Another hour passed and there was still no sign of John. Lilian was patient enough to wait for him for two hours and so, she decided to leave.

When she walked outside the restaurant, the snow began to fall. _Great, _she thought, _it's just what I need after my boyfriend forgot our date._ As she was waiting for a taxi, the snow began to fall harder. She didn't bring her car because she thought John would drive her home. Few minutes later and she still weren't able to get a taxi. _Why is it so hard to get a taxi tonight? _She thought angrily.

Just as the snow fell even harder, a car stopped in front of her. She knew exactly who that was and was totally pissed when the man climbed out of the car.

"Lily," John said with a sorry look on his face, "I'm sorry I'm late."

"Late?" Lilian growled angrily. "Not showing up for two hours is late?" she turned around and hurried towards nothing. All she knows is that she doesn't want to be around this guy.

John immediately went after her. He knew very well that she was pissed and he would do anything to turn back the time and show up for their date on time. He grabbed her arm and turned her around, only to be met by a hard slap on his face. She stood frozen from where she was standing. It was getting chilly and the snow was falling harder. They were lucky that there were only a few people around them and they didn't seem to notice. John didn't even notice the sting on his cheek; he was pre-occupied by the fact that Lilian is very pissed. He looked up and saw Lilian's cheeks covered in tears. He quickly moved forward and hugged her but she pulled back.

"Get off me!" Lilian yelled. "Do you know how it feels to wait? To sit there and wait for someone who you thought was going to be there with you two hours ago? You did these ten years ago and you're doing it again! I've waited for your calls John, but you never called. I was so stupid to wait for two hours! You know what? I'm sick and tired of waiting for you and I – "

John cut her off by a passionate kiss on the lips. He gripped her so tight that she can't pull back. Finally, Lilian gave in and kissed him back passionately. A snowflake fell on their cheeks and they broke the kiss.

"Lily, I'm sorry I didn't call you. We had an urgent business meeting and I thought it would only take for a while. I left my cell phone on my desk and I didn't have the time to go back and get it. I kept on trying to go out of the conference room to call you but my boss, Donald Trump, won't allow me," he said in one breath. "I'm sorry, Lily, I really am."

Lilian just sighed and looked down.

"How about I get you some cortado?" John offered.

Lilian looked into his sapphire eyes. "But you hate cortado."

"Uhm, you don't," John said.

"Are you trying to make me feel better?" Lilian asked.

"Is it working?" John asked back. "Look, I'm sorry our fifth month anniversary has to be like this and I really want to make it up to you."

Lilian smiled and grabbed his hand. "Come, I know a place that serves a good cortado."

XOXOXOXOXO

They sat in a bench as they held their cup of cortado in their hands. Lilian was leaning against John.

"I'm sorry our fifth anniversary has to be like this," John said as they looked up the sky.

"Will you stop saying that?" Lilian said. "Why don't you just look at the dark sky? Look at the moon."

John looked up the full moon. He didn't realize that the moon was full tonight.

"What do you think about it?" Lilian asked him.

"The moon?" John asked back.

"Yeah," Lilian replied.

"It's a rock, I guess," John answered.

"No, it's a big cheese, you idiot," John glared at her and then Lilian let out a small laugh. "When the moon is in the seventh house and Jupiter aligns with Mars, then peace will guide the planets – "

"And love will steer the stars," they said together. Realizing that they still both memorized the little poem from their English class back in their Senior Year, they laughed.

"I still don't get that thing," John said.

"It means that…" Lilian let her voice trail off and leaned forward to kiss John passionately. Lilian broke the kiss and saw a smile on his face.

"I guess this is exactly how I want our fifth anniversary to be," John said, kissing her on the lips.

XOXOXOXOXO

**That's all for now. I'll be back for another update after the stinkin' Holy Week.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's my update. I know, I said after Holy Week but it took me longer than that. Sorry. There was a problem with last week. Apparently, I couldn't upload documents. Anyway, I disclaim. A huge and heavy box was delivered to our house yesterday and I would like to own anything that's in it. Haha…**

**Your feedback is very much appreciated.**

XOXOXOXOXO

The radio was softly playing while John was driving towards New Jersey. Lilian was humming to Natasha Bedingfield's Unwritten while Cassandra was quietly playing with her Gameboy in the back seat.

"Are we there yet?" Cassandra broke the silence. "I'm so excited to see Grandmamma and Grandpapa."

"I'm not," John said. With this, Lilian quickly slapped his shoulder.

"Why not?" Cassandra asked curiously.

"He's excited," Lilian gave John a stern look. "Right, John?"

"I'm…" John thought for a while.

"Eager to meet them," Lilian continued.

"Agitated," John said.

"Just nervous," Lilian said.

"Frantic," John added.

"Why?" Cassandra asked.

John wasn't exactly sure if it's right to tell the little girl why but he felt that he should let his feelings out. "Because last time I saw your Grandpapa he almost ate me!"

Cassandra laughed. "Grandpapa would never eat you."

"Yes he would," John couldn't help but laugh with Cassandra's laughter. Lilian joined in as well.

"Papa just doesn't want to lose his little girl," Lilian said.

"But you're a big girl already!" Cassandra said.

"Not to Papa," Lilian said.

"And that's why I fear of being eaten," John said.

"I'm the little girl, not you," Cassandra told Lilian.

"I used to be Papa's little girl, I'm the youngest, remember?" she reminded Cassandra.

"I'm going back to Manhattan," John said.

"You're going to be fine," Lilian placed her hand on John's lap.

"I've been there before and tell you what, he hates me," John said.

"How did you know?" Cassandra asked curiously.

"Because he almost ate me!" John exclaimed.

"Relax," Lilian said. "You were just a high school student when he last saw you. Now, you work at Honda Motors and it's not like he's actually going to eat you. That's his normal look to the boys in his girls' lives."

"Was he like that to my dad?" Cassandra asked.

Lilian didn't know what to say. As far as he could remember, his dad kept on repeating, "He's an orphan. He has no roots. What if he has a blood of a criminal?"

Lilian looked at Cassandra and saw that her green eyes were waiting for an answer. "Uhmmm… Yes, he was." The rest of the trip remained silent. It was not until they arrived in front of Trish's house that Cassandra started to regain her energy from their trip.

"Aunt Trish! Uncle Randy! Brian! We're here!" she ran into the house and left John and Lilian to carry their luggage.

"Don't worry," Lilian placed a hand on John's shoulder. "They won't be here until before dinner." She kissed John's lips and went into the house.

XOXOXOXOXO

"We have to wait for Papa and Mama before we eat," Trish informed the rest in the living room.

"So…" Randy raised his hand to the back of his head. "John, are you nervous about meeting the parents?" he was smirking as he was asking John.

"Uhmmm… I've met them before and Papa's not actually…" he let his voice trail off.

"I've been there before and I know how it feels," Randy said. "It seems like Papa's going to eat you."

John moved at the edge of his seat. "Yeah," he agreed. "And he won't take that look away from you."

"Exactly!" Randy agreed. "I wish you the best, John."

"How did you get through this?" John asked.

"Well," Randy thought for a while. "I don't actually remember. Everything was kind of a blur."

"I remember every time I took Lilian out. It was like he was trying to melt me down with his look," John said.

"He was just trying to protect his daughters," Trish butted in.

As they were having fun reminiscing John and Randy's moments with Lilian and Trish's dad, their fun came to a halt when they heard a car pull over in front of Randy and Trish's house.

"Good luck man," Randy patted John's shoulder. "It's actually better for you to remain quiet. Don't try to impress them because you'll just get that 'look'."

"Thanks man," John replied.

The older couple came in and Cassandra rushed towards them. "I'm so glad to see you, grandpapa, and grandmamma!"

"You too sweetheart," her grandmother kissed her forehead.

They said "hi" and "hello" to each other, the usual kissing in the cheek. Then finally, it was John's turn to greet Lilian's father.

"Nice to meet you again, sir," John said, offering a hand to him.

Mr. Garcia took it and said, "John Cena, the football player."

John managed to smile a little. "Yes, sir but that was a long time ago." He felt Mr. Garcia tightening his grip on his hand so he quickly pulled his hand.

Mrs. Garcia noticed it and pulled John aside. "Now, honey, we don't want to welcome John like that," she patted his cheek. "Nice seeing you again, John."

The dinner was a usual one. Trish cooked some really great recipes. Everyone enjoyed except for John who was having some searing stare form Mr. Garcia. After dinner, the girls washed the dishes and cleaned up the dining room and the kitchen. Randy caught up with John as he was walking up the stairs.

"John!" Randy called out. "Wanna have a drink? It's just beer or something and it's light."

John didn't think about it twice. "Yes, sure man."

Moments later, Randy and john were drinking beer at their balcony. Randy only got four cans so he can be sure that they won't get drunk.

"There's actually nothing to see in here," John said. "Not like in New York. There are lots of buildings," he laughed a little. "That's why it's the city that never sleeps."

"Yeah but I like it here," Randy said. "This is where Trish and I met and this is where Brian will grow up."

"So you guys are normally like this?" John asked.

"What do you mean?" Randy asked back.

"You know, family gatherings and stuff," John stared into nothing.

"Yes," Randy answered. "A couple of time a year." He looked at him. "You okay with Papa?"

John sighed. "He was like that before but I understand him. It's just that…"

"He hasn't changed with me until Brian was born," Randy informed him.

"What?" John was confused.

"It's not that he doesn't like me, he just won't talk to me like you know, man-to-man. He would just talk to me when need be. But when Brian was born, he just started to talk to me and gave advices about being a father," Randy said.

"Wow…" John couldn't think of anything to say.

Both men just stared into the heavens. They sat there for a while and then they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. They both almost jumped off their seats when they recognized the voice of the one coming up the stairs.

"Randy, why are you drinking beer?" Mr. Garcia asked as he went to the balcony.

"I was just chit-chatting with John," Randy paused for a while, "and drinking beer. But we were not planning on getting drunk."

"Nice to hear that," Mr. Garcia said.

John decided to go on to their room because he felt that even though he would stay there longer, Mr. Garcia would never pay attention to him. "Excuse me."

"Wait," Mr. Garcia stopped him. "I haven't welcome you properly yet." He gave him a manly hug and patted his back.

"Thanks," John replied.

"I've said this before to a lot of guys but only a few responded the way I wanted them to respond. Don't hurt my daughter because then, you'll have to deal with me badly," Mr. Garcia moved closer to John. "You were lucky you were at Massachusetts at that time." With that, he walked away towards their room.

Randy gave John a smirk. "What was that man? Last second you were telling me about how he doesn't like you and the next; he would talk to you like that?"

John smiled. "I'm just glad it happened right now. It's like a miracle."

"Then why didn't that miracle happen to me as soon as I met Trish?" Randy asked with a smirk. "Let's go man."

They both went to their respective rooms and got ready for bed. Meanwhile, in the living room, the girls were having a little chit-chat.

"Are you okay with Cassandra? I mean, a little girl could get in your way with your new relationship," Lilian's mother couldn't help but get worried.

"Of course I am Mama," Lilian replied. "I love her and I don't want to lose her."

XOXOXOXOXO

Cassandra couldn't fell asleep. She kept on rolling around and adjusting her pillow. Then, she decided to go down, hoping that there's still someone awake there.

_I could always use a hot chocolate,_ she thought as she jumped out of the bed. She put on her elephant-headed slippers and quietly went downstairs.

XOXOXOXOXO

"I think we should take care of Cassandra," Mrs. Garcia suggested.

"Thanks but no thanks, Mama," Lilian replied.

"You should go on with your normal life with John," Mrs. Garcia added.

"Mama –" Lilian wasn't able to finish.

"Please tell me you'll think about it –" Mrs. Garcia was also cut off.

"Mama!" Trish butted in.

"Tell me you'll think about it," Mrs. Garcia continued.

By this time, Cassandra was already downstairs and was listening to every word they were saying. She was listening intently to their conversation and was waiting for Lilian's answer. Of course, she was hiding from them.

"I'll think about it," Lilian finally said.

Cassandra quietly retreated backwards. She tried her best not to cry but the tears couldn't help but fall down her cheeks. She recalled the words that Lilian used to tell her. _I'll always be here for you; No one will ever separate us._

Before she knew it, she found her way out of the house. She ran away from the house, in her pajamas and elephant-headed slippers. Then the most unexpected thing happened, it started to rain. The rain began to fall harder and harder as Cassandra ran to the place where she felt that she was at home.

XOXOXOXOXO

"First the rain and now the thunder," Trish complained. "It's not that I hate them both but I don't want the thunder to wake up Brian, or even Cassandra. I'll check on them both."

Trish went upstairs and went to Brian's room. She checked him and found out that he was still soundly sleeping. She went directly to Cassandra's room and was surprised to see that no one was in the bed. "Cassie?" she called out. She checked the bathroom and the closet. Then, she started to look at every corner of the room. Another lightning strike and she heard Brian crying. By that time, she was sure of one thing, Cassandra was missing – on her room at least. She went outside the room and informed the rest as she went after Brian. The rest were avidly searching the whole house for Cassandra.

"I don't think she's here," John said.

"But where could she possibly be?" Lilian was more than concerned as she heard another strike of lightning.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here I am again, with another update. Anyway, starting tomorrow, I will no longer have privacy whenever I update my story which is kinda hard for me. I need to move the computer to the living room because we'll have some guest from the beautiful country of CANADA! Anyway, they're my uncle and his family. Please review because reviews make me smile and smiling makes my dimples come out. Thanks!**

XOXOXOXOXO

"We have to call 911," John suggested.

Everybody panicked. As the thunder roared louder, so was Brian's crying. As much as Trish would love to help them, she must stay with her son.

About an hour passed and the police still have no idea where Cassandra may be.

"Ma'am, we're doing our best so please calm down," a policeman told Lilian.

"A four-year-old girl is missing in a middle of a horrible weather and you expect me to calm down?!" Lilian snapped. "I'm going to find her by myself!" She ran past John.

"Lilian! It's dangerous out there!" John immediately went after her.

Mrs. Garcia immediately sat down the couch. "Oh, I need my medicines."

"I'll get it for you," Randy volunteered and rushed to the kitchen. He went back carrying Mrs. Garcia's medicine and a glass of water. "Here you go."

"What could have possibly gone into that girl's head?" Mrs. Garcia said right after she swallowed her medicine.

"She must've felt that YOU we're about to snatch her away from Lilian," a voice from behind said.

Mrs. Garcia's jaw dropped. "I was doing Lilian a favor. That could help her get back to her normal life."

Trish sat beside her. "This is her normal life now."

XOXOXOXOXO

"Cassandra!" Lilian yelled through the rain. "Cassandra! Where are you?!"

"Lilian," John touched her shoulder. "We have to go back to the house. The rain is falling harder and there's lightni –"

"I don't care!" Lilian cut him off. She was shocked by her actions and so was John. She looked down on the concrete ground. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout at you."

John moved closer to him. They were both soaked with rain because Lilian didn't grab an umbrella and John also didn't had time to grab one. He hugged her tightly – tight enough to keep them both warm in the cold rain. He noticed that Lilian was crying. She was almost shivering.

"I need to find her," Lilian looked deep into his blue eyes.

"You're not going to do this alone," John replied. "I'm coming with you." He took her hand and they continued walking in the rain.

Hours passed and there was still no sign of Cassandra.

"Lily," John said. "We have to go back. Please… We're going to catch a cold."

"But –" Lilian protested.

"We're going to continue finding her after changing into some dry clothes and grabbing an umbrella," John promised.

John placed his hand on Lilian's shoulder as they were making their way back home.

"We've looked everywhere," Lilian thought out loud. "Where could she have possibly hid? Why did she run away?"

"Let's see…" John thought for a while. "Where could a four-year-old orphaned girl go?"

"Who!" Lilian gasped. "What if someone took her?!"

"Nah," John laughed. "No one took her. Let's try this, who would you want to be with during a storm?"

Lilian laughed too. "Honestly, even though she could be as stubborn as me sometimes I would want my mother beside me. She would sleep beside me whenever there's a storm – even though I'm not afraid of the storm." Suddenly, she stopped from walking. "That's it!"

"What's it?" John was confused.

"I think I know where she is," Lilian told him and sprinted towards their destination – her fingers laced with John's.

They walked into a graveyard. Only the street lights showed them where they were going.

"Lily," John whispered. "Why are we in a graveyard?"

"You're not scared, are you?" Lilian teased.

John felt Lilian's grip on his arm tightened. "Look who's scared."

Lilian punched him lightly in the arm. "We're looking for Cassandra and you're talking about being scared. I cannot believe you."

The rain kept on falling. It seems like every step they take, a sound of a breaking twig rings in their ear.

"Why are we here again?" John asked.

Lilian stopped to face him. "Remember when you asked me who I want to be with during a storm?" John nodded. "I answered my mother and then, I figured out that she's here." John still looks confused. "Just trust me with this, will you?"

John sighed. "Fine, let's get moving."

They suddenly heard a little girl's sob. As they continued walking, the sobs grew louder – even with the rain.

"Cassandra!" Lilian gasped as she saw that the little girl's sobs were Cassandra's. "Sweetie what are you doing here? We were worried sick about you." She touched Cassandra's arm and noticed that she was burning with fever. "John, she got a fever."

John quickly picked Cassandra up and carried her. "Aunt Lilian, will you stay by my side," the little girl whispered, loud enough for Lilian to hear.

"I'm right here," Lilian didn't let go of her small hand. "I promise I'll stay with you."

John dashed and they reached the house in record time.

"What the hell?" Randy gasped as he saw John and Lilian entering the house with Cassandra. "Where did you find her?"

"I'll explain it later," Lilian said, her eyes searching for Trish. "Where's Trish? Cassandra has a fever."

XOXOXOXOXO

"39.5," Trish read the thermometer.

"What happened?" Mrs. Garcia asked.

Lilian and John were wrapped with dry towels. They still haven't taken a shower yet. "We found her in the graveyard, sobbing and then when I touched her, she was burning with fever."

"In a graveyard?" Mrs. Garcia asked again.

"Yes, mama," Lilian confirmed. "Right beside Victoria and Chris' tomb.

"That's it," Trish said. "She missed her parents. I'll stay by her side for the meantime."

"Trish," Lilian stood up, "I know that you're the nurse of the family and all but I promised I'd stay with her."

"Whatever you want," Trish said. "But first, you'll have to take a shower because you might also get a fever."

Lilian nodded and headed to her room.

XOXOXOXOXO

"John," he turned around only to find Lilian's dad.

"Thanks for bringing back my granddaughter," Mr. Garcia said.

"That's what everybody would do, sir," John said.

Mr. Garcia looked into his eyes. "Really? I see that you have become a better person than that of the Football player ten years ago."

"Uhmmm…" John was surely flattered. "Thanks…"

"No," Mr. Garcia placed his heavy hand on John's shoulder, "thank you for protecting my daughter and bringing my granddaughter back."

XOXOXOXOXO

Lilian sat in a chair beside Cassandra's bed. It was as if she was staring into a mini-Lilian. For the past three hours, she has been monitoring Cassandra's temperature and placing a damp cloth on her forehead. Nothing's changed with her temperature.

Just then, Cassandra moved slowly. She then opened her eyes but didn't have the energy to smile. "I heard that you'll already give me to grandmamma. I ran away because I figured out you would be better without me. I'm sorry if you guys worried. I didn't know you would notice that I ran away."

Lilian's tears fall down as Cassandra spoke those words. She figured out that Cassandra heard her mother convincing her to let them have Cassandra. "You didn't hear the rest of the conversation."

XOXOXOXOXO

**Please review. Reviews make me smile and smiling makes my dimples come out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm home! Back from watching "Whisper". LOL. Anyway, I have just chatted with CM Punk and Maria! They're so cool. I still disclaim, as usual.**

XOXOXOXOXO

"What do you mean the rest of the conversation?" Cassandra asked. She rolled on the other side so she wasn't facing Lilian. It will just make her cry. "You wanted to get rid of me."

"If wanted to get rid of you, why would I ran into the rain and find you?" Lilian asked, trying to defend herself.

Cassandra sobbed. "Because you wanted to formally say goodbye to me."

"I wasn't going to get rid of you," Lilian said. "Mom wanted to take you to her custody but I didn't allow her."

Cassandra's sobs grew louder. She placed her blanket over her head. "You're just saying that because I'm sick."

"No I'm not," Lilian said, shocked at the girl's reaction. "I'll do whatever it takes to prove that to you."

Cassandra didn't say anything. Instead, she removed her blanket and rolled to face Lilian.

"I love you like you're my own child," Lilian said as tears went down her face. "Please keep that in mind."

Once again, Cassandra pulled her blanket to her face.

Lilian wiped her tears and stood up. "I'll leave you for a while. Maybe you need some time alone." Just as she was about to open the door, she heard louder sobs.

"I miss my mommy and daddy," Cassandra said. "I really, really miss them."

Lilian ran to her side and took her in her arms. "We all miss them."

"I feel so alone," Cassandra cried.

"You're not alone," Lilian said. "I'm here. So as Aunt Trish, Uncle Randy, your grandpapa, your grandmamma and Uncle John."

"What if one day you would like to marry Uncle John?" Cassandra thought out loud. "What are you going to do with me?"

"Let's not think about that right now," Lilian said. "Tonight is about you."

The door opened and Mrs. Garcia came in. "Oh, there's our princess. Are you okay?"

"Yes, grandmamma," Cassandra answered. "I heard you want to take me back to South Carolina."

"Cassandra, that's not really necessary," Lilian interrupted.

"No dear, that's necessary," Mrs. Garcia said. "If Cassandra wants to go with us, it will be our pleasure."

Cassandra looked at Lilian. "You should decide, Cassie. But remember that I will always love you."

Cassandra looked at both women back and forth. "I… I… I think I'm better off at New York."

Lilian hugged her. "I'm so happy with your decision."

Mrs. Garcia sighed. "Well if that's what you both want, I have no right to disapprove."

XOXOXOXOXO

Weeks passed since the night Cassandra ran away. Now, everything is soft and smooth between Lilian and Cassandra and Lilian and John.

The phone rang and Cassandra ran to answer it. "I'll get it!" She picked up the phone and answered it. She listened intently to person in the other line. "Sure, I'm on it," she whispered, making sure Lilian doesn't hear it.

"Who's that?" Lilian called from the kitchen.

Cassandra hung up the phone. "Wrong number. Hey, shouldn't we get ready? Uncle John's coming."

Lilian glanced at the wall clock. "Oh, yeah, you go get ready and I'll get ready too."

Cassandra bounced her way to her room. "They're going on at date and I'm coming too," she cooed.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Ms. Garcia, this way please," the bellboy motioned them into a black limousine.

Lilian was stunned. "Maybe you got that wrong, Mr. Cena was going to pick us up here in the lobby."

The bellboy just smiled. "Mr. Cena sent this limousine for you two."

Cassandra went inside and Lilian didn't have any choice but to follow her. She noticed the silly look on Cassandra's face. "Do you have anything to do with this?"

Cassandra rolled her eyes and smiled. "Look! A champagne. I wish I was older."

Lilian had a bad feeling about this whole stuff. She didn't even know where the driver was taking them. Suddenly, the limousine stopped. They driver opened the door for them and Cassandra quickly ran out, as if she knew that place.

"Cassandra!" Lilian shouted as she tried to catch up with her niece. She knew she didn't pick the wrong day to wear heels since she was after all having a date. Running wasn't exactly in her agenda. She stopped when she was at an entranceway to a dark place. The only thing she knew about that place was that it was a garden. She could tell by the plants and vines all over.

As she took a step, lanterns begun to light up. The lanterns on the side of the floor were giving light to her direction. Then, she saw a small lake. _Artificial, _she thought. It was filled with floating candles, just like in a fairytale. In the middle of the artificial lake was a pavilion. In it stood John Cena with Cassandra smiling gleefully beside him. She made her way to the pavilion, walking on the wooden passageway.

"What is this?" Lilian asked as she reached the pavilion.

Without second thought, John knelt down and took out a small black box. He opened it and in it was a diamond ring. Lilian was already crying when John spoke up. "Way back in high school, I dreamed of having you as my wife. I guess that dream was shattered into pieces when we moved to Massachusetts. I thank destiny for the day Cassandra bumped into me which lead me to you. I thank God for bringing you back into my life. Now, things are clear – you are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I'll be honored to start a family with you and Cassandra. Bottom line is, Lilian Garcia, will you marry me?"

XOXOXOXOXO

**That's it for now. At last, I did it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the late update, I have been sewing my freaking spiral notebooks. Why can't they just give us the not spiral ones? LOL. It improves our creativity with the notebook though. Here's the update. I disclaim. And for the record, I am tired of Lilian NOT being on Raw. I miss her!**

XOXOXOXOXO

Lilian blinked her eye in disbelief. She hadn't moved a muscle since John popped the question. She then exhaled deeply and stared deep into John's blue eyes. "I… I don't know what to say," Lilian managed to say.

"Say 'yes'! Say 'yes'!" Cassandra jumped up and down. She was eager to find out the answer.

Lilian turned to her. "You know something about this, don't you?"

Cassandra smirked. "Well…"

Lilian smiled and shook her head. She then returned her stare into John's blue eyes. She looked down since John was still kneeling. "High school?"

"Yes," John replied. "Who would've thought that I'll be kneeling here?"

Lilian tried to hold back her tears. "I think I killed the atmosphere by not answering you immediately. Will you repeat you question?"

John smiled. "No, not at all," he took a deep breath. "Lilian Garcia, will you marry me?"

Lilian smiled at him too. "Yes! I would!"

Without asking, John lifted her up and spun her around. He stopped only to kiss her.

"Eeew," they heard Cassandra say. "I'm going somewhere and that somewhere means not here."

"Don't go too far, honey," Lilian called out. She met John's eyes, "Where were we?"

John kissed her again. This time, no one interrupted them. After some time, Lilian broke the kiss and gasped for air.

"Wait, who said you can propose to me without asking my parents' permission? Especially my father's," Lilian said, wanting to intimidate John by mentioning her father.

John brought out his cell phone. "We can call him right now. And for your information, Ms. Garcia or should I say, soon-to-be Mrs. Cena, the last time I talked to your father, he thanked me for bringing Cassie and you back. And the second to the last time, he warned me not to hurt you. And right now, I can clearly tell that I'm not hurting you."

Lilian rolled her eyes and grabbed John's cell phone. He quickly dialed her parents' house. "Hello? Papa… John wants to tell you something." She raised her eyebrow and passed to phone to John.

"Mr. Garcia… I would like to ask your permission to marry you daughter…" John gulped after saying that. He listened for a while. Lilian could see that he was really listening to her father. Finally, John smiled. "Thank you sir!" he listened again. "Thank you, Papa."

Lilian was shocked with that. John lifted her again and spun her around.

"I didn't know you were in good terms with my father," Lilian said when John stopped.

"Well I am," John smiled as he kissed her. They sat down in a bench and started talking about the development of their relationship.

"Trust me," Lilian said. "I never thought I would be Mrs. Cena. I mean, maybe if you're 18, it just wouldn't sound right."

John smiled. "Does it sound right now?"

Lilian didn't answer, instead, she sighed. "Maybe… Maybe not…" she turned her head to see John's unbelieving look. "Does it matter? I mean," she flashed her hand, "you already gave me this ring."

John gazed at it for a minute. "That is the most beautiful ring I've ever seen."

Lilian took her hand away. "It should be!" They both started laughing.

Moments later, Lilian's head was in John's shoulder. "I haven't spoken to your mother yet, or even to your father." She hit the back of his head.

"What was that for?!" John asked, touching the back of his head.

"We're getting married and I haven't even spoken to one of your parents!" Lilian said. "Don't you think we should call them or something?"

John took out his cell phone again. "Here you go."

Lilian took it. "They're on speed dial number 4." She dialed and moments later, a big smile was on her face.

"Hello Mrs. Cena," Lilian greeted. Then, she had on a curious face. "How did you know it was me?" she listen more. "Uhm… Yes." She smiled as she talked to John's mother. "Me too. It's been a long time and I would really love to visit your Boston home." The two laughed and giggled and John loved every single moment. He was glad to know that the two most important women in his life are in good terms. "Bye, mom."

Lilian handed the phone to John. "How was it?"

"Weren't you paying attention?" Lilian asked. "And by the way, you didn't tell me that she knows were back together and she knows that you were going to propose to me."

John laughed. "You should've heard her reaction when I told her that." He mimicked his mother's voice. "Oh, John! I am so happy for you! Do make it special for Lilian. She's a special girl. Do you want to hear how your father proposed to me?" John gasped for air. "Of course I didn't want to break her heart so I listened."

By this time, Lilian was laughing and John joined her. They stared into the sky, trying to count the stars. John looked at her. "Have I mentioned that I am the luckiest guys in the world?"

Instead of answering him, Lilian kissed him on the lips.

"You two are still kissing?" Cassandra interrupted and then rolled her eyes.

John stood up, "Come on, I'll take you two to dinner."

XOXOXOXOXO

**That's the end, I guess. Thanks to everybody who reviewed. I really appreciate all of them. Please continue reviewing. Thanks…**


End file.
